The invention relates to a remote operated coil connector apparatus for use with coiled tubing in a well bore.
The use of coiled tubing as a device for well intervention applications is well known. The use of coiled tubing permits the insertion and withdrawal from a well bore of both mechanical and hydraulic tooling. It is also applicable to the use of electronic devices in the well bore that require an electrical conductor extending from the device to surface facilities. Since various operations are required to be performed in the well bore, which in turn require various tool strings, it is necessary to, in coiled tubing operations, change the tool to accommodate the desired function. This operation is performed manually. For extreme and remote operations, however, such as sub-sea or hazardous operations, manual selection and changing of the tools required is not practical or efficient.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a coil connector apparatus that may be remotely operated from the standpoint of connecting and disconnecting tool strings to accommodate various well bore operations.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a remote operated coil connector apparatus for use with coiled tubing in a well bore. The apparatus comprises a coiled tubing connector having at one end thereof connector means for mechanical connection to coiled tubing and at an opposite end thereof a second connector means. There is further provided an upper assembly having at one end thereof connector means for mechanical connection to the second connector means of the coiled tubing connector and said coiled tubing, and at an opposite end thereof second mechanical connector means and electrical connection means. There is further provided a lower assembly having at one end thereof connector means for mechanical connection to the mechanical connection means of the upper assembly and electrical connection means for electrical connection to the electrical connection means of the upper assembly. The lower assembly is also provided at an opposite end thereof second connector means for mechanical connection. Further, there is a tool holder having connection means at an upper end thereof for mechanical connection to the second connector means of the lower assembly and at a lower end thereof means for securing the tool holder to a tool string within the well bore.
The apparatus may further include said upper assembly and said lower assembly having means for remotely selectively connecting and disconnecting the second mechanical connector means and electrical connector means thereof.
The upper assembly and the lower assembly may have a sealed through passage for fluid to pass through the apparatus.
The means for remotely selectively connecting the second mechanical connector means of the upper assembly and the lower assembly may include a latching connector. This latching connector may include a plurality of spring-loaded latch keys located in the upper assembly for latching into a receptacle in the lower assembly.
The electrical connector means of the upper assembly and lower assembly may include a male-half electrical connector in the upper assembly and a mating female-half electrical connector in the lower assembly.
The latched keys of the upper assembly may be adapted to contact a reduced diameter portion of the tool holder resulting from movement of the tool string upwardly to compress the latch keys out of engagement with the receptacles to disconnect the upper assembly from the lower assembly.
The latch keys of the lower assembly may engage with a corresponding profile within the tool holder to hold the tool string in place within the tool holder.
The latch keys of the upper assembly may be operated to contact a reduced diameter portion of the tool holder resulting from movement of the tool string downwardly to compress the latch keys out of engagement with the receptacle to disconnect the tool string from the tool holder and into the well bore.